


There's An Impostor Among Us: Proximity Chat Edition

by Umbry2000



Category: Tales of Symphonia, Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World
Genre: Among Us is a very good stress relief, Childhood Friends, Colette's emoji journey continues, F/M, Family Issues, Fluff, MORE FUN TIMES!, Modern AU, Real-life Struggles, Shenanigans, Sykkuno Fanclub, Zelos Wilder's parents are still terrible, among us game, marriage???, proximity chat, this turned stressful very suddenly, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28029474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umbry2000/pseuds/Umbry2000
Summary: The gang gets back together to play Among Us, but with more members and an added twist: proximity chat. A new layer of realism is added, and absolute chaos erupts.
Relationships: Colette Brunel/Lloyd Irving, Emil Castagnier & Marta Lualdi, Genis Sage & Mithos Yggdrasill, Sheena Fujibayashi/Zelos Wilder
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Set-up

**Author's Note:**

> Here's your promised sequel, now with: 2 times the content, 1.1 times the characters, and 20 times the plot! (I couldn't resist I'm sorry) It features proximity chat, a playable mod for Among Us that is super fun!
> 
> Once again, I recommend you read on desktop. Now _way_ too many things break on mobile. Creator's style is required to read the fic properly :) Just like the previous one, you can download [VCR OSD Mono](https://fontmeme.com/fonts/vcr-osd-mono-font/).
> 
> You don't need to read the previous [entry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637229/chapters/67621037#workskin) to understand this one, but there will be references to what happened there. Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A suggestion is made while drama ensues in real-life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I make the Grand Cardinals debate team members? Yes.
> 
> I'll be posting once per week, hopefully. There's about 7 games planned right now.
> 
> EDIT: Imagine being so stressed about university applications that you forgot you made the older characters 16 last time and therefore going to junior college instead of university : >

Genis for President  
  
Wednesday 05:17 PM  
Presea(Neutral Face )  
me genis and mithos were talking before they left for the debate tournament  
and mithos recommended proximity chat for among us  
said it was easy to set up and really fun  
Marta(Dancer )  
ooooh proximity chat!(Grinning Face With Smiling Eyes )  
ive seen it on youtube  
Emil(Deciduous Tree )  
yea! recently watched sykkuno play with proximity chat  
Sheena(Direct Hit )  
u watch sykkuno too?  


Genis for President  
  
Marta(Dancer )  
who wouldn't he's too precious for this world just like our little angel(Smiling Face With Halo )  
Presea(Neutral Face )  
to get back on topic should we try it out  
CrewLink Setup Instructions  
Marta(Dancer )  
sure! since finals were over last week im really free now(Face With Stuck-Out Tongue And Winking Eye )  
Emil(Deciduous Tree )  
same  


Genis for President  
  
Sheena(Direct Hit )  
mm sure but itll have to be on a day where im not working  
still have to wait for the others. genis is mid comp and zelos is mid interview. colette and lloyd are somewhere i believe they're watching a movie together  
Marta(Dancer )  
oh? interesting(Upside-Down Face )  
Emil(Deciduous Tree )  
thinking about what i need to do is already stressing me out(Tired Face )  
Sheena(Direct Hit )  
mood  
Presea(Neutral Face )  
i hope it works out for all of u  


Genis for President  
  
Wednesday 08:03 PM  
whys everyone here now  
Marta(Dancer )  
oh hi you two!(Winking Face )how was the movie  
Colette(Beating Heart )  
It was great! (Smiling Face With Smiling Eyes ) Really pretty, and also emotional.  
Sheena(Direct Hit )  
what did you two go watch again? i forgot  
violet evergarden  
Emil(Deciduous Tree )  
!!!  
u actually went to watch it? we can discuss it now!!!  


Genis for President  
  
Marta(Dancer )  
ah i forgot how much you two nerds (Nerd Face ) love your anime  
the moment u introduced colette to anime is when u unleashed a monster onto the earth emil  
she actually wont stop now  
Colette(Beating Heart )  
Hey! Anime is great.  
Emil(Deciduous Tree )  
agreed and i will fight whoever disagrees(Angry Face )  
Sheena(Direct Hit )  
have i ever seen emil this passionate. surprising indeed(Hushed Face )  


Genis for President  
  
Presea(Neutral Face )  
before we derail too far  
lloyd can we try and run proximity chat  
sure...?  
Colette(Beating Heart )  
But I'm hopeless at technology... (Pensive Face )  
Presea(Neutral Face )  
dont worry we will help u  
Marta(Dancer )  
organising a date is going to be a pain isnt it  
yep(Weary Face )  


* * *

Emil  
  
Wednesday 08:07 PM  
Hi Emil!  
I'm here to continue the previous conversation. How did you feel about the movie?  
i thought it was amazing  
Yes it was! Did you cry? I was crying buckets by the end.  
ahahah yea the feels just hit in the middle and by the end i was a wreck. the whole row in front of me was sobbing loudly  


Emil  
  
(Face With Tears Of Joy )  
u should watch clannad next  
starts slow but gets really great  
has both fluff and feels  
Sounds great! Thanks for the recommendation! (Smiling Face With Open Mouth And Smiling Eyes )  
np glad to see youre using more emojis now  
Its all due to your help!  


* * *

Mithos  
  
Wednesday 08:15 PM  
I  
I still can't believe this.  
You were pretty mad, huh?  
You stormed straight out of the venue once we were released.  
I thought you were going to punch Magnius in the face for a moment there.  
I was seriously contemplating it.  
Thanks for calming me down, or there would have been quite the scene.  


Mithos  
  
How are you able to stay so calm, Genis?  
WE LOST BECAUSE MAGNIUS OVERSLEPT.  
I'm not thrilled over this, but there's not much I can do at this point. It must feel worse for you, though, as team captain.  
And we still have next year to try and win.  
Ugh, you're right.  
Still fuming, though.  


Mithos  
  
I can't kick him off the team for his behaviour because his father's in the board and it's SO infuriating.  
I'll just binge Sis' cookies to cheer up.  
Martel's cookies are the absolute best. I'm sure they'll cheer you up.  
Bring some next week?  
Sure. She'd love to make some extra for you.  
Just don't eat them in front of your sister? I would like to avoid being told off.  
We would all like to avoid the second coming of the apocalypse.  


* * *

Idiot(Smiling Face With Horns )  
  
Wednesday 08:30 PM  
i hate interviews with a burning passion(Persevering Face )  
ah youre back  
ive heard u complain about them before but i still dont get it  
dont u love attention  
thats attention sheena! not a pride of lions who look like they want to tear me apart  
ok i get that part  


Idiot(Smiling Face With Horns )  
  
the interview for this internship was nervewracking(Grimacing Face )  
so howd u do  
fine i suppose  
didnt screw up, at the very least  
hope its enough. i really need this scholarship if im going to study the subject combi i want and not what my parents want  
gosh i forgot how terrible your parents were. theyre really just not going to support u if u dont study what they want?  


Idiot(Smiling Face With Horns )  
  
y e p :/ thats controlling parents for u  
thats horrible(Pouting Face )but cheer up!   
youve done great so far  
dont let this go to your head but youre actually really brilliant  
youll be fine  
that means a lot coming from u  
thks  
no flirty comment? u must really be feeling down  
maybe preseas idea can cheer u up  


* * *

Genis for President  
  
Wednesday 08:51 PM  
Zelos(Guitar )  
hey everyone im back!(Winking Face )  
Marta(Dancer )  
trust me u were not missed :)  
Zelos(Guitar )  
WHY DO U SOUND LIKE SHEENA NOW(Fearful Face )  
Sheena(Direct Hit )  
ah yes my disciples have learned  
Zelos(Guitar )  
nooooo  


Genis for President  
  
well the day weve decided on is this saturday at 3. sheena isnt working and everyone else is free. how about u zelos  
its proximity chat btw  
Zelos(Guitar )  
so everyone can hear my beautiful voice all the time?(Face With Stuck-Out Tongue And Winking Eye )  
Sheena(Direct Hit )  
the idiot is back in full force then  
Zelos(Guitar )  
but yes im free  
great i just need to check with genis and presea then  
all presea has told me is that regal wants to leave early  


* * *

Group Projects! So Fun! :)  
  
Wednesday 09:00 PM  
Presea  
heard about the loss  
how r u two feeling  
Disappointed but fine.  
Mithos  
Let's just not mention it, shall we? I want to forget that nightmare ever happened.  
We need to decide on a topic. Want to meet up on Saturday at the mall?  


Group Projects! So Fun! :)  
  
Presea  
morning is fine but not afternoon  
we r taking your suggestion on proximity chat  
Oh they agreed? That's great! Mithos' ideas are always amazing.  
Mithos  
Shut up, Genis.  
Aw, you don't need to be so modest.  
Presea  
would you like to join?  


Group Projects! So Fun! :)  
  
Mithos  
Me? I would love to, but I thought you already had 10 people.  
Besides, I have my weekly tuition sessions with the neighbourhood kids on Saturday afternoon. I won't be free until 4.  
Presea  
we r starting at 3  
and my cousin wants to leave early to study for his uni exam  


Group Projects! So Fun! :)  
  
Mithos  
If there's a free spot, I won't mind joining in.  
But we should get back on task! Let's meet up at the café at the mall at 8am and hash out everything.  
Then after we're done we can help you look for the materials you need, Presea.  


Group Projects! So Fun! :)  
  
Presea  
u remembered that i wanted to make something for alicia's birthday?  
Mithos  
:)  
So all good?  
Presea  
yep  
Yep.  


* * *

Genis for President  
  
Wednesday 09:15PM  
Presea(Neutral Face )  
im fine with the timing and so is genis  
Zelos(Guitar )  
so twerp how was your comp  
Genis(Nerd Face )  
Pretty terrible, honestly.  
Everyone was trying their best, but we were automatically disqualified from the tournament at the end because one member didn't turn up.  
Sheena(Direct Hit )  
ouch that sounds horrible  


Genis for President  
  
Colette(Beating Heart )  
I'm so sorry, Genis. It's supposed to be a team effort. Are you feeling alright now?  
Genis(Nerd Face )  
Nothing a few days won't wash away.  
But Mithos feels terrible, so I was wondering if we could invite him?  
Colette(Beating Heart )  
Of course! Regal is leaving early, right?  


Genis for President  
  
Presea(Neutral Face )  
yes and mithos can only join later so it works out  
besides he suggested proximity chat he should be able to join  
Genis(Nerd Face )  
I'll just add him to the Discord, then.  
Me and Presea will handle teaching all of you to install the mod.  
i see no problem  
glad to have another addition!  
Colette(Beating Heart )  
(Hugging Face )  


* * *

(Chipmunk )Emil(Four Leaf Clover )   
  
Wednesday 09:31 PM  
hey  
you still down to accompany me to the vet on friday?  
yep  
this is for rocket rite  
yea  
my family really has a strange habit of naming our dogs after projectiles  


(Chipmunk )Emil(Four Leaf Clover )   
  
r u feeling alright  
no  
but i always knew id have to say goodbye one day  
guess i just didnt know it would be this soon  
it does feel like yesterday when we picked him at the shelter  
we can say goodbye together  
u wont be alone  
thanks  
u really r a great friend  


* * *

Genis  
  
Wednesday 10.15 PM  
Hi. Mithos? Why are you still awake? You're never up this late.  
Couldn't sleep. How about you?  
Same problem. I'm currently playing Pokémon on my phone.  
Catching up on homework. I really can't get that disaster of a tournament out of my mind.  
It wasn't your fault. You worked so hard.  
You deserve to rest.  


Genis  
  
So did you.  
Just  
I feel like I let Sis down.  
I know the feeling. Raine's done so much for me.  
But Martel wouldn't blame you for this.  
I know it's irrational.  
But if it wasn't for Martel, I wouldn't even be here. I can't help but feel this way.  
We're all orphans. We all just need to stick together.  
Try and get some sleep.  
You too.  


* * *

Bud  
  
Thursday 10:00 AM  
u owe me starbucks  
since when???  
im fairly certain i won our bet and winner gets to ask loser to do one thing  
but u havent confessed to her???  
still feel like ive made more progress than u  
no offense  
U REALLY HAVE TO DO ME LIKE THAT, HUH BUD  


Bud  
  
sorry  
and whats with your obsession with coffee  
i just like it? its a family thing  
we all consume coffee on a daily basis  
this does not explain colette liking it too did u infect her  
but f i n e i will get u starbucks the next time we see each other  
chocolate!!! latte!!!  
noted  


* * *

Marta(Grinning Face With Smiling Eyes )  
  
Friday 05:00 PM  
just checking in again  
u good?  
was crying on your shoulder at the vet not enough  
im joking  
im still sad but at least rocket went peacefully  


Marta(Grinning Face With Smiling Eyes )  
  
tmrs game shld cheer me up  
yea among us is really fun  
also i have an idea for tmr  
would u like to know(Winking Face )  
i have a bad feeling about this  
but sure  


* * *

Seles  
  
Friday 06:05 PM  
could i ask something of u  
seles??? i thought u made it a point NOT to talk to me  
there r more important things  
i would NOT be talking to u if i had any other choice sheena  
i know u r aware of our family situation  
its really that bad?  
its worse  


Seles  
  
mom HATES him and dad really doesnt like what he sees as disobedience  
zelos shld be able to choose for himself  
i agree  
but they just kicked him out of the house  
THEY WHAT  
i think dad expected zelos to give up once their support was rescinded  


Seles  
  
but the letter of acceptance for the scholarship he applied for turned up in the mail today  
i dont think ive ever seen dad this mad, and mom jumped on it  
so how can i help  
zelos doesnt have a place to stay and i dont want him to be alone, so i was wondering if he could stay with u for the time being  


Seles  
  
my house? its already cramped with just the four of us  
but im sure i can make it work somehow  
thank u  
np hes my friend id do anything to help  


* * *

Sheena(Face Throwing A Kiss )  
  
Friday 06:11 PM  
so a little bird told me u dont have a place to stay  
seles snitched on me to YOU?  
shes worried about you! u shouldnt be out in the streets alone  
its fine i have enough money from commissions to lie low for awhile  
u dont have to  


Sheena(Face Throwing A Kiss )  
  
stop being stupid u cant possibly be in the right part of town to find cheap lodging  
its raining! youre going to get soaked  
i dont want to burden u  
ive lived with two annoying siblings almost my whole life  
im very sure i can tolerate one more annoying person  


Sheena(Face Throwing A Kiss )  
  
let me at least provide shelter from the rain i wont force u to stay any longer  
and itll make saturday interesting  
well when u put it that way  
just tell me where u r and ill come get u  


* * *

Group Projects! So Fun! :)  
  
Saturday 07:30 AM  
Presea  
im early  
the two of u r travelling together rite  
otw yet?  


Group Projects! So Fun! :)  
  
Saturday 07:40 AM  
Presea  
hello Saturday 07:50 AM  
I'M SO SORRY WE'RE COMING.  
Genis got engrossed looking at Pokémon TCG cards.  


Group Projects! So Fun! :)  
  
Genis  
You were just as engrossed? You just remembered to look at your watch.  
SHUT UP, GENIS.  
Presea  
theres still ten minutes no ones late yet  
just come over quickly  
Thanks, Presea.  


Group Projects! So Fun! :)  
  
Presea  
and i can lend u two some money later for the cards :)  
You really don't have to.  
Presea  
its fine  
id just like to repay your hard work  
Genis  
Thanks for being a great friend.  
Presea  
right back at u  


* * *

Genis for President  
  
Saturday 11:05 AM  
Mithos(Nerd Face )(Nerd Face ) was added.  
reminder for the game in 4 hours  
and sorry i forgot to add u before this mithos  
Mithos(Nerd Face )(Nerd Face )  
Oh it's fine.  
Sheena(Direct Hit )  
im curious lloyd did u just wake up  
maybe  


Genis for President  
  
Genis(Nerd Face )  
HOW CAN YOU BE THIS LAZY??  
ITS THE HOLIDAYS???  
Raine(Smiling Face With Horns )  
Ah Mithos, I heard from Martel in the staff lounge this morning that she's getting married next month?  
Marta(Dancer )  
marriage? omg really  
Mithos(Nerd Face )(Nerd Face )  
Yes it's true. Sis is finally getting married to Yuan.  


Genis for President  
  
Marta(Dancer )  
ahhhh congrats thats so cute!!!  
Colette(Beating Heart )  
It is! Tell us all the details, Mithos!  
Mithos(Nerd Face )(Nerd Face )  
Sure, but it'll have to be later.  
I really need to get lunch.  


* * *

Mithos  
  
Saturday 11:07 AM  
How come you didn't tell me?  
I was going to, but it completely slipped my mind.  
I'm sorry.  
No, it's fine.  
Congratulations! Martel must be really happy.  
She is, and I'm glad to see it. Sis was so stressed last year that she was having far more outbreaks of Psoriasis than usual.  


Mithos  
  
Rent, you know. Financially, Yuan has been a huge help.  
But more importantly, they're happy with each other.  
That's all that matters.  
Are you getting sappy on me?  
I think I'm allowed to be sappy when my sister is getting married.  


Mithos  
  
I'm certain you'll be the same.  
I don't think Raine is ever getting married.  
True.  
I really have to go the queue at Eighteen Chefs is always terrible.  
Such is the fate of a poor student.  
:(  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their struggles are a mood, honestly. School-life is stressful :( And organising an among us game among friends is an actual CHALLENGE.
> 
> If you're wondering, Eighteen Chefs is a Singapore restaurant chain which is well-known for its student meals. I have eaten their baked rice so many times after school. The lunch-time queues can be insane sometimes. 
> 
> Psoriasis is a skin disorder which causes skin to build up into bumpy red patches with white scales. It can appear in multiple areas and varies in severity. You can read up more [here](https://www.webmd.com/skin-problems-and-treatments/psoriasis/understanding-psoriasis-basics#:~:text=Psoriasis%20is%20a%20skin%20disorder,passed%20from%20person%20to%20person.).


	2. Game 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to explain Proximity Chat!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to try out Proximity Chat yourself, the link in this fic leads to an actual video explaining how to get it working using [Ottomated's](https://www.youtube.com/c/Ottomated) mod. It will only work on the latest non-beta version of the PC game.
> 
> Grey text represents the ghosts! In proximity chat, ghosts can talk to each other without those who are alive hearing them. I tried to do a map layout to make everyone's locations a little clearer, but it didn't quite work out. So here's the map for [Mira HQ](https://cdn.esportinfo.gg/among-us/img/maps/mira/admin-mira.png) in case you're confused on the locations and need a reference.
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone! (Unfortunately this chapter has no mention of Christmas T_T)

  
# general  
  


Colette  
I haven't opened Discord in so long.  


* * *

Genis  
I think everyone's here!  
Have all of you watched the video on how to download CrewLink?  


* * *

Presea  
here's the link if you havent: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_8F4f5iQEIc&feature=youtu.be  


* * *

Marta  
thanks! :>  


* * *

Colette  
So I just download the file and open it?  


* * *

Emil  
yep its that simple  


* * *

Colette  
Ok done!  


* * *

Regal  
I managed to do it as well.  


* * *

Zelos  
yep its installed whos hosting today  


* * *

Lloyd  
i guess ill host again  
to make things interesting lets play on mira hq  


* * *

Raine  
Mira HQ? That's a fun choice.  
Vents everywhere.  


* * *

Lloyd  
code is SVDOJF  
same server as last time  


* * *

Genis  
Remember to keep CrewLink open throughout.  
Once you've joined the lobby you can mute Discord.  
Proximity Chat will do all the work.  


* * *

Lloyd  
pls join the lobby quickly idw it to close mid explanation  
it would be such a hassle to go through this again  


* * *

* * *

**Lobby**

  
Can everyone hear me?  


  
Wow it _actually_ works!  
I can hear you in-game!  


  
This is really cool!  


  
As I get further away, I get softer...  
  
And as I get closer, I get louder!  


  
We can hear each other throughout the game.  
As long as the green circle remains around your character on CrewLink, you're connected to the server and everything is working as intended.  


  
And if people can't hear you, you press Control R to reset your connection.  
Right?  


  
Yes.  


  
Ok, I get it.  


  
Are we playing with any of the new rules?  


  
Oh!  
Anonymous voting would be lots of fun.  


  
And since everyone has played at least once, I think we can turn "Confirm Ejects" off. That will make things more exciting.  


  
Yeah, sure.  
I'll also put anonymous voting on and make task bars meeting only.  
I'm gonna start the game before the lobby closes, alright?  


  
Fine with the rest of us.  


  
New map, new struggles.  


  
Have fun, everyone!  


* * *

**Launchpad**

  
Ah yes, _Impostor_!  


  
_RUN AWAY!_  


  
Don't joke about that, I _still_ haven't gotten Impostor yet!  


  
Proud Crewmates for life!  


  
It's so weird that I can still hear all of you talking.  


  
I'm never going to shut up!  


  
Oh, don't worry.  
I'll shut you up soon enough.  


  
...  
I thought you said you were a Crewmate.  


  
Maybe I lied.  
Wouldn't you like to find out?  


  
Wait she's _actually_ chasing me?!!  
Guys helppppppp  


  
You can't run forever, Zelos!  


  
...  
Now that _both_ idiots are gone, shall we go do tasks?  


  
Me and Emil are going to stay _right_ here!  
Happy murdering, Impostors!  


  
And Crewmates, try not to die!  


  
That's reassuring.  
Thanks guys, I feel _great_.  


  
Teehee.  


* * *

**MedBay**

  
Everyone else went ahead. Did no one else have medscan...?  
I wonder if Marta and Emil are still at Launchpad.  
  
Guess there's no harm in checking.  


* * *

**Launchpad**

  
They're going to be so mad at us.  
Are we actually going to stack on this vent for the whole game?  


  
If Sykkuno can do it, then so can we.  
  
The lights are going out...  
How funny would it be if someone _actually_ vented and killed one of us?  


  
What are you two up to?  


  
_EEEEEEEEEKKKK!_  


  
Marta, don't scream that loudly! You scared me!  


  
How were you _not_ scared by Presea suddenly appearing in the dark? That made me jump out of my skin!  
How'd you know we were here, Presea? Do you have Impostor vision?  


  
I could hear the two of you talking. You're not exactly being soft.  


  
Oh.  
Well, Presea, please go away. This is our private time and we would prefer not to be interrupted.  


  
Alright...  
I'll leave, then.

  
Did you _have_ to put it that way, Marta?  


  
It worked, didn't it?  


  
Oh _crap_ , that was the wrong button!  


  
Did you just _vent_?  
Wait, _don't_ -  
  
\- kill me.  


  
I'm sorry, Marta. It was an accident.  
I guess it's time to get away.  


  
Not only does he kill me, he also vents away and leaves my dead body here to rot.  
I won't forget this betrayal, Emil!  


* * *

**Reactor**

  
No one's here, huh? Guess I'll just do tasks alone in the dark.  
Wait, I hear something...  


  
目覚めたは繰り返す眠い朝は...  
襟のタイをきつく締め  


  
Colette, is that you?  


  
Hmm? Oh, Lloyd!  
I can't see you, the lights are out.  


  
I'm by the table sorting the rocks.  
What were you singing?  


  
The opening song to Angel Beats.  
  
Ah, found you!  


  
Your Japanese is really good!  


  
I took it as an enrichment class last year.  


  
That's amazing.  
  
Hey, want to do tasks together?  


  
I'm sorry, Lloyd, but no.  


  
No...?  
  
Oh, do you not have tasks in here?  
I can follow you out!  
  
But why would you come here in the first place if you had no tasks?  


  
No, that's not it. I just don't have any tasks. At all.  


  
Huh?  
Wait wh -  
  
\- at.  


  
Hmm.  
Genis saw me come this way, so I should just leave normally. No one else is in here, right?  
I wonder if Emil's gotten a kill yet...  


  
...  


  
Tough luck?  


* * *

**Outside Decontamination**

  
Oh hi, Presea!  


  
Oh hello, Colette.  
I was doing the wires.  


  
The lights aren't being fixed...  
  
We should go fix them together.  


  
Let's go, then.  
Emil and Marta were standing on the vent at Launchpad doing absolutely nothing.  
  
They asked me to go away...  


  
How strange.  


* * *

**Cafeteria**

  
You're never going to catch me!  


  
I'm _coming_ for you!  


  
Why are the two of you still running around the tables?  


  
*sigh*  
_AND WHY AREN'T THE LIGHTS FIXED YET?_  


* * *

**Office**

  
Ah, Presea and Colette.  
Are you two fixing the lights?  


  
Yep.  
Where did you come from? We didn't see you on our way here from Decontam.  


  
I came from the Greenhouse.  
I'll just step off the panel and do my task instead, I don't want to cause any problems.  
I haven't seen Emil, Marta or Lloyd in a while...  


  
If anyone could figure it out, it would be Raine.  


  
And... done!  
Let me join you, Raine. I have the task in this room too.  


  
I'll head towards Admin to do more tasks.  
I'll see the two of you later.  


  
Bye, Presea! Take care!  


  
Don't stay alone with the murderer, Raine!  


  
Colette's not going to murder Raine when someone just saw the two of them together.  


  
Right. Sorry.  


  
Shall we go, Colette?  


  
O - oh, yep!  
I need to go to Cafeteria.  


  
...  
Alright, let's go.  


  
Wait...  
That was far too short a time for that task.  


Who Is The Impostor?

Genis Raine

Emil Presea

Regal Zelos

Sheena Colette

Lloyd Marta

Voting Ends In: 120s

  
Ah!  


  
I found a body in Reactor.  


  
Oh no, Lloyd...  


  
_You_ killed me.  


  
Hmm, Marta's dead. How interesting.  


  
You're _so_ caught now, Emil!  
Serves you right!  


  
Positions, everyone?  
I'm in Admin right now.  


  
Yes, we were in Admin together.  


  
Me and Colette are together in the hallway leading down to Cafeteria.  


  
Me and Zelos are still in Cafeteria.  


  
I did leave them there when I left for Reactor.  
They were still chasing each other.  


  
_Ugh_ , the taskbar hasn't gone up!  
Can you two stop messing around and actually do your tasks?  


  
Where's the fun in that, Twerp?  
Don't be such a downer.  


  
_Fine_. We'll just have to vote the Impostors out instead.  
Emil, where were you?  


  
U - uh, the hallway between Admin and Office.  


  
Really?  
Me and Colette came from that direction, and we didn't see you.  


  
Well, we could have just missed him. Our field of vision isn't super big.  


  
Hmm. I didn't see him on my way to Reactor either.  


  
I last left Marta with you, Emil.  
Did you snap her neck?  


  
Wh - what? _No!_  
After you left us at Launchpad, I left too! I don't know what happened to her.  


  
Oh, Emil... You really need to learn how to lie more convincingly.  


  
Are you rooting for him or against him, Marta? Make up your mind!  


  
Even if you did leave her at Launchpad, why'd it take you so long to make your way up?  


  
I stopped to do wires!  
  
It's _not_ me!  


  
That's pretty much a death sentence, Emil.  
But I have my own suspicions.  
  
You faked the Process Data task, Colette!  


  
What?  
  
No I didn't! You're _lying_!  


  
Wow, she actually raised her voice.  


  
Oh, Colette takes this game seriously.  
You should see her at our class games. She can gaslight you to within an inch of your life.  
  
Either believe her, or get stabbed in the back. She's terrifying.  
But this is where things get interesting.  


  
You don't play on this map often, do you? You based your timing on the Upload task.  
You stayed on that task for only 9 seconds, when it's supposed to take 12!  


  
Wait Sis, you actually remember all that?  


  
We took the same time to finish the task, so I don't know _why_ you're accusing me.  
Trying to push a vote on 8 just makes _you_ look suspicious!  


  
I didn't finish the task. I was trying to see if someone would fall for my trick.  
  
And _you_ did!  


  
Don't you all think this is a bit _too_ elaborate?  
You said you came from Greenhouse, but you were alone up there. Which means you could have easily vented!  


  
Well, when you put it that way...  


  
What Colette is proposing is possible, and she didn't kill Lloyd when we were Impostor together last time.  
And even I have to admit that what Raine is suggesting she did is a highly elaborate trap.  
But...  


  
This _is_ Sis we're talking about here. She would totally do something like that.  
  
Also, are the pair of running idiots going to say anything?  


  
Nope!  
This is entertaining enough to watch.  


  
Besides, we have no info!  
We were running around Cafeteria like maniacs, remember?  


  
You two are actually helpless...  


  
I agree that we shouldn't vote on 8, actually.  
We can skip this round, but I'm fairly certain the Impostors are Colette and Emil.  


Raine has voted.  
Presea has voted.  
Sheena has voted.  
Zelos has voted.  


  
But it really isn't me...  


Emil has voted.  


  
You believe me, don't you, Regal?  


Colette has voted.  


  
Uh - Well, I would like to believe you're not the Impostor.  
I'll just keep my eyes open.  


Regal has voted.  


  
Wow, that was really intense.  


  
Colette's not a beginner like she was last time. I was looking forward to an intense argument just like this!  
Both Raine and Colette are good players in their own right, but I guess no one's a match for Raine's logic.  


Voting Results

Genis Raine

Emil Presea

Regal Zelos  


Sheena  
Colette

Lloyd Marta

Proceeding in: 3s  
  


No one was ejected. (Skipped)  


**Cafeteria**

  
Sheena and Zelos, did you two vote _each other_?  


  
And what if we did?  


  
This is going a little too far, don't you think...?  


  
If those two really are going to vote for each other every round, then Colette and Emil might still stand a chance.  
They would just need one more person on their side.  


  
Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm off to do tasks!  


  
Oh, and off Sheena and Zelos go again.  
Since they're both alive, I think it's pretty safe to assume they're both Crewmates.  


  
I'm going to stay here, because _I_ still have tasks.  


  
Hmm. I'm sure the truth will come out this round.  


* * *

**Launchpad**

  
An oxygen call. They're trying to split us up.  
Presea, would you do the one down here while I go up?  


  
If someone kills me down here, they're going to suspect you.  


  
That's what makes this interesting, isn't it?  


  
You're suggesting we spice things up?  
Alright then.  


* * *

**Bottom Oxygen Panel**

  
Hello there, fellow ghosts.  


  
New members are always welcome!  


  
Why didn't Colette kill you before you finished oxygen?  
If the timer went down to 0, they'd win the game automatically.  


  
If oxygen wasn't completed, someone would most likely come to check. My body would then be reported.  
Better for Colette to kill me after I finished oxygen. That way, my body is unlikely to be found. Almost no one comes down here after the first round of the game.  


  
Enough talk about murder! Let's go find Emil!  


  
Aren't you just trying to witness _more_ murder?  


* * *

**Decontamination**

  
There he is! He just vented out in Decontamination.  
  
With Regal still in there.  


  
Did Regal seriously not notice Emil wasn't with him before?  


  
My cousin can be like that sometimes...  


  
Regal, if you can hear us, run awayyyyyyy! You're alone with a murderer!  


  
Ah! No, it was just the decontamination sound.  
  
Hello, Emil.  


  
Does the decontamination sound scare you, Regal? It can be rather loud.  
At least it's better than hearing ghosts. It would be like being haunted!  
Just like Phasmophobia.  


  
What...?  


  
Emil does love his horror games even though he's a scaredy-cat.  
  
Though I would greatly appreciate if he stopped trying to make me play them.  


  
Which makes me the Revenant, I guess!  


  
What just happened?  


  
You got murdered.  


  
Welcome to the club, dearest cousin.  


  
We can talk to each other?  


  
Yep! This mod allows ghosts to talk amongst themselves.  
  
Those who are alive can't hear us, while we can still hear them!  
Honestly, it's really cool.  


Who Is The Impostor?

Genis Raine

Emil Zelos

Sheena Colette

Lloyd Marta

Presea Regal

Voting Ends In: 120s

**Cafeteria**

  
And the final stand-off begins.  


  
Oooh! This should be _very_ fun to watch.  


  
I'm sure Colette can still pull it off.  


  
Supportive, aren't you?  
Hey, have you won the bet yet?  


  
Wait, how do you -  


  
Shush. I would like to listen to the discussion.  


  
So it has to be Colette and Emil, then.  
Sheena and Zelos were running around the top area, and I left Presea at the bottom oxygen panel.  
Genis, where were you?  


  
MedBay, hoping someone else would come along who had MedScan. I'm pretty sure I saw Regal and Emil go in the direction of Reactor.  


  
Why didn't you do it first round, Genis?  


  
I left Regal in Reactor! I was in Decontam when the Emergency Meeting was called.  
It must have been a ventor!  


  
I went to the Balcony and to Storage, but I never left Cafeteria.  


  
Well, Raine didn't vent.  
And the Twerp probably wouldn't admit to being so close to the scene of the crime if he was innocent.  


  
_Now_ you choose to play the game?  


  
The safest vote would be Emil, then.  


Sheena has voted.  
Zelos has voted.  


  
Wait, guys, no!  
It's not me!  


Emil has voted.  


  
So, Colette? What are you going to do?  


Raine has voted.  
Genis has voted.  


  
If you're all certain it's Emil, then I'll vote for him.  
It's not me, though.  


Colette has voted.  


Voting Results

Genis Raine

Emil  
Zelos

Sheena Colette

Lloyd Marta

Presea Regal

Proceeding in: 3s  
  


  
But you're wrong...  


Emil was ejected.  


  
I should smack you, Emil.  
But I don't have hands right now.  


  
I'm sorry! What was I supposed to do?  


  
_Not_ kill me!  


  
The jig is up, Colette. We're pretty certain its you.  


  
Could it not still be you, Genis?  


  
Unlikely. All we're doing here is waiting for a button press, really.  


  
Sorry, little angel.  


  
...  
Why'd you kill Regal, Emil?  
  
Oh well.  
  
Might as well have fun then!  


  
Colette, why are you chasing _me_?  
A little help here!  


  
I think I'm good here. This is rather amusing to watch.  


  
Sis, _why_?  


  
Gotcha!  


Who Is The Impostor?

Raine Zelos

Sheena Colette

Lloyd Genis

Emil Marta

Presea Regal

Voting Ends In: 120s

  
Genis, that was hilarious!  


  
Gee guys, thanks for laughing at me.  


  
You have to admit it was funny!  


Sheena has voted.  
Zelos has voted.  
Raine has voted.  
Colette has voted.  


Raine Zelos

Sheena Colette  


Lloyd Genis

Emil Marta

Presea Regal

Proceeding in: 3s  
  


  
Bye everyone!  
Off into space I go!  


Colette was ejected.  


* * *

Victory  
Impostors: Colette and Emil  


**Lobby**

  
That was fun!  
You've all improved since the last time we played.  


  
That was certainly an introduction to Proximity Chat.  


  
I'm never going to forgive you, Emil.  


  
Ack! I really am sorry!  


  
Oh, Lloyd, I'm sorry too.  


  
It's fine. it's just a game, after all.  
  
Besides, you played really well!  


  
Oh, thank you.  


  
She is good at this game. I guess no one wants to believe pure evil hides behind that cute face.  


  
Thanks!  


  
Was that a compliment?  


  
You played really well too, Raine.  


  
Thank you. I look forward to the day where we can be Impostors together.  


  
That would be a scary game.  
  
Sheena and Zelos, are you two going to finally play the game?  


  
Yes we will, Twerp.  
Don't get too worked up over it.  


  
We were just messing around for fun.  
We'll take it seriously next game.  


  
Hey Genis, don't take it too seriously.  
We're all just here to have fun and destress, remember?  


  
Right. I'm sorry.  


  
No hard feelings. Let's start the next game.  


  
Ok.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is much longer than the previous one! Proximity chat gives me a whole lot more room to mess around.
> 
> You can't haunt players in this particular Proximity Chat mod, though you can in the one that uses Skeld.net.


	3. Game 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Game 2: A mistake, and an agreement (which doesn't last very long).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is inspired by one of the more famous Sykunno and Valkyrae proximity chat games. Can you guess which one?
> 
> Here's the map for [Mira HQ](https://cdn.esportinfo.gg/among-us/img/maps/mira/admin-mira.png) again in case you need it!
> 
> Happy New Year!

**Launchpad**

  
Oh, Sheena, you're still here?  


  
Yep. Zelos is in the toilet right now, so I'm guarding his body.  


  
Oh, that's nice of you.  
  
But how'd you know?  


  
Uh, well, we're actually staying together right now. So he yelled at me across the house.  


  
You're staying... Together?  


  
Personal issues.  


  
Ah.  


  
It's certainly made things interesting, what with 5 people squeezed in a single house.  


  
Oh, you have siblings? I didn't know.  


  
Yep! We're all adopted, though my two brothers are related by blood.  
It makes for a unique family.  


  
I'm glad I know more about you now, Sheena!  
But it's time for me to go off. I have every single task in Reactor, so I should really get there and finish them.  


  
Oh, you're not leaving.  


  
Please tell me you're joking.  


  
Nope!  
Zelos doesn't know I'm helping to guard his body, so this will be an easy kill.  


  
Hopefully I haven't been killed.  
  
...  


  
...  


  
...  


  
Wait! Wait, don't report it!  


  
Um... Sure?  


  
Um, uh...  
How about you just follow me around? You get to choose who I kill. In return, you won't snitch.  


  
Hmm, interesting. Alright.  


  
What is even happening...  


* * *

**MedBay**

  
Psst! Here, into MedBay!  


  
Oh hi, guys! Do you two have Medscan?  


  
Lloyd, go away. Now.  


  
Seriously?  
Whatever, I'll leave.  


  
So what are we discussing in here?  


  
Well, I think we should have a code-word. Something only the two of us know.  
I was thinking of using Gandhara.  


  
You... you remember that?  


  
I think I'm going to leave the two of you alone.  


  
It was the one song you never finished. And you started writing it at my place, so yes, I do remember it.  
  
A song about the forever unattainable, right? Which girl were you chasing at the time? Katie?  


  
I don't remember, honestly.  


  
Neither do I. It was such a long time ago.  
  
You've stopped going after every single girl you see, at least.  
But it doesn't matter. Are you fine with the code-word?  


  
Yeah.  


* * *

  
Hi, Emil!  
Who killed you?  


  
Sheena, at Launchpad.  
What about you?  


  
Genis killed me at Asteroids. Came out of the vent and I couldn't run away in time.  
  
I saw Marta heading towards Cafeteria, so she should find me soon.  
Where's Sheena now?  


  
With Zelos. We should just leave them alone.  


  
Huh?  


* * *

**Balcony**

  
Oh god, it's a dead body!  
Is that Colette...?  


* * *

**Reactor**

  
Ah, I understand. I love working with wood as well, but it can be such a difficult process.  


  
Right? And the mess is terrible. I'm always too lazy to clean it up immediately, but then Mom will get on my case.  


  
What are you two talking about?  


  
...  
Something I don't think you'll understand.  


  
Yeah, Zelos.  
This is a _private_ conversation.  


  
I get it, I get it. I'm not welcome here.  
I'll just go to the Lab. Sheena's there.  


* * *

**Cafeteria**

  
Regal! _Regal!_ Come over to where I am!  


  
Marta? Did something happen?  


  
Uh, Marta... Why aren't you reporting the body?  


  
Is that a dead body? Why aren't you reporting it?  


  
Please don't report the body! I thought of something more fun to do instead!  


  
Fun...? What could possibly be fun?  


  
Do I want to know...?  


  
I do!  


  
When me and Emil were younger, Emil's cat died and he was really sad.  
And I wanted to cheer him up!  


  
No! Marta, you did _not_.  
I didn't even know you kept it!  


  
?  


  
He's always been into occult stuff, so I helped him make an ouija board to commune with his cat.  
And before we started this round, I went and got it out of the storeroom. So what do you say, Regal? Shall we hold a seance?  


  
That's so sweet!  
You two care about each other so much.  


  
I'm so embarrassed right now...  


  
Al - alright. Who killed you, Colette?  


  
Genis. Hehe, this is fun!  


  
...  
It spelled out 'Dave'.  


  
If I'm not mistaken, there isn't a Dave here.  


  
Um...  


  
It doesn't work, Marta. Stop trying.  


  
What's your favorite food?  


  
**_FRUIT TART!_ ****** ** **  
****

********

  
Yelling louder doesn't make it work either, Colette. All it does is break my eardrums.  


********

  
Sorry.  


********

  
...cheese?  
  
I know that isn't true...  


********

  
What is _happening_ here -  


********

****

********

Who Is The Impostor?

********

Lloyd Genis

********

Raine Marta

********

Presea Regal

********

Zelos Sheena

********

Emil Colette

********

Voting Ends In: 120s

********

**  
**  
**   
**

  
...  


********

  
...  


********

  
And that's when the pocket knife broke -  
  
Oh.  


********

  
It appears we are now in a meeting.  


********

Everyone: ...

********

  
It's one of those games where no one wants to talk, is it?  


********

  
Would the two of you like to explain what was going on? Why were the two of you just standing on the body?  


  
Neither of us killed her! I just wanted to do a seance to call on Colette's soul!  


  
What.  


  
It didn't quite work out...  


  
Marta asked me to come over and Colette's body was already there.  
But I don't think she did it.  


  
Well, one of you _had_ to have done it!  
I was in Cafeteria with Colette before I left for Admin. She was still alive, so one of you two must have killed her!  


  
Oooh, that's a good accusation. Way to go, Genis!  


  
...I did see Genis in Admin, but that's still not enough information. It could have been all three of you, or even a venter.  


  
I didn't see a fourth person on admin table though.  
Does anyone know where Emil is?  


  
Nope. I have no clue where he went after wires outside Comms. He could be anywhere.  


  
Me, Lloyd, Zelos and Sheena are all in the Reactor right now.  


  
Yep, can confirm.  


  
For all we know, he could be dead in Office.  


  
So we have no information.  


  
Pretty much.  


  
Betrayal...  


  
Let's just skip, then.  
Rmember to keep your eyes open, everyone.  


Raine has voted.  
Lloyd has voted.  
Genis has voted.  
Marta has voted.  
Presea has voted.  
Sheena has voted.  
Zelos has voted.  


Voting Results

Lloyd Genis

Raine Marta

Presea Regal

Zelos Sheena

Emil Colette

Proceeding in: 3s  
  


No one was ejected. (Skipped)

* * *

**Cafeteria**

  
Lloyd. Let's go to the Balcony and continue our conversation.  


  
Alright.  
Let's go.  


  
Does anyone know what's going on there?  


  
No clue. It's got something to do with wood carving, I think?  
Anyway, me and Sheena are going to Reactor.  


  
Yep! See you all later!  


  
Weird. Why, though...?  


* * *

**Reactor**

  
I see that you two are still in Reactor. It has been a _very_ strange round.  


  
...yeah. I think Lloyd and Presea have been talking this whole time? Where even is Regal?  


  
I believe he stayed in Cafeteria? He might be struggling with the new tasks on this map.  
Maybe I'll accompany him next round.  


  
Yeah, sure. Do it next round.  
_Gandhara!_  


  
O - oh!  


  
Yes!  


  
Wait, Genis, no...  


  
So you two _did_ have some weird deal going on.  
Was I not supposed to kill Zelos?  


  
_No!_  


  
No. He didn't snitch on my first kill, so I was letting him choose who I killed.  


  
Guess I shouldn't have expected anything else out of proximity chat.  


  
Ah, well. He at least got Raine. Let's just move on, Genis.  


  
That's _cold_ , Sheena.  


  
I don't think you have the right to complain, Zelos. You brought this on yourself.  
If you were still in my class, I'd give you detention.  


  
!  


  
Yeah, Zelos. Deal with it.  


* * *

**Storage**

  
What am I supposed to be doing here?  


  
The watering can! You're supposed to find the watering can, Regal!  
Don't give up! I believe in you!  


* * *

**Admin**

  
Ok, where is everyone?  
  
This has been such a weird round. I haven't seen _anyone_ since the last meeting.  


  
I'm right here, Marta!  


  
_GYAHHHH!_  


  
Owwwwwwww my ears.  


  
Why is it that I keep being scared by people venting?  


  
Maybe it's payback for telling such an embarrassing story!  


  
That was payback for last round!  


  
Ok, that's fair.  
  
Shall we go find the Impostors?  


  
Sure! Lead the way, Emil!  


  
Should I be concerned, or...?  


  
No. In fact, they remind me of something.  


  
Hmm...?  


  
And I have some interesting things to tell you about Zelos.  


  
_Do_ tell!  


* * *

**Storage**

  
You can do it! I believe in you!  


  
We just need one more, Genis.  
Oh hi, Regal!  
Didn't you stay here when the rest of us left Cafeteria? Why are you still here?  


  
I'm trying to figure out what to do in this task here.  


  
Oh, that one. It confused me too when I first did it.  
You're supposed to click the blue watering can.  


  
Let's leave him alone, Genis. I'd feel bad.  


  
Yeah.  
  
We know where Presea and Lloyd are anyway...  


  
Where are you, watering can? I will find you!  


  
That's the spirit!  


* * *

**Balcony**

  
You're talking about the farewell gift you gave Colette, right?  


  
Yeah. It took forever. It was a dog, and I kept getting the details wrong -  


  
This is payback for laughing at me last game, Lloyd!  


* * *

Defeat  
Impostors: Genis and Sheena  


  
I found it!  


  
Yay! You did it!  
  
Oh, the game's over.  


  
_Genis!_ We were in the middle of a conversation!  


  
That was certainly rude.  


  
It's my job as Impostor to murder no matter the circumstances.  


  
Wow, we never even had a second meeting. They just killed us all.  


  
Man, that was one of the weirdest games I've been in.  
Are we all slowly going crazy?  


  
That does seem likely.  


  
Good job, Genis!  
  
And I'm sorry, Zelos. It was fun while it lasted.  


  
I'll just get you back!  
  
Next time.  
  
When I finally get Impostor.  


  
There, there. I'm sure you'll get it someday!  


  
I think I shall get going. Trying to find the watering can made me really tired.  


  
Thanks for coming, dearest cousin.  


  
Take care, Regal! And good luck for your exams!  


  
Thank you.  


Regal has left the lobby.

  
Genis, is Mithos done?  


  
Oh, let me check. He's supposed to send a message on Discord once he's free to join.  


  
# general  
  


Mithos  
I just got home.  
I can join now!  


* * *

Genis  
Great, because Regal just left.  


* * *

Mithos  
Is the game still on Mira HQ?  
Honestly, I prefer Polus.  


* * *

Genis  
I'll check if they're willing to change the map.  
Otherwise, get ready to join.  


* * *

Mithos  
OK :D  


* * *

  
Hey guys, Mithos wants to play on Polus. Would that be alright?  


  
Polus? That map is _huge_.  
  
Sounds _fun_.  


  
It's your favorite map, right, Colette?  


  
Yep! I love Polus! The snowman are so cute.  
  
And it's so easy to hide bodies on that map!  


  
Uh...  


  
Then I have no problem with switching.  


  
Polus is a very unique map that makes for very unique plays.  
Like Colette said, it's easy to stack bodies on that map.  


  
This just makes me feel like I'm going to end up dead in some dark, gloomy corner.  


  
I haven't played on Polus much, so I'm keen to switch!  
And I'd like to see how Mithos plays.  


  
If everyone's fine, then I'll just make a new lobby. Bye, guys!  


Lloyd has left the lobby.

  
Time to leave, everyone! Lloyd should put the new lobby code in Discord, so look out for it.  


Presea has left the lobby.  
Sheena has left the lobby.  
Colette has left the lobby.  
Genis has left the lobby.  
Raine has left the lobby.  
Zelos has left the lobby.  
Marta has left the lobby.  
Emil has left the lobby.  


  
# general  
  


Marta  
hi mithos!  
welcome to the circle of insanity  


* * *

Mithos  
Thanks for inviting me?  


* * *

Colette  
Hope you'll have as much fun as we are having right now!  


* * *

Lloyd  
new lobbys open  
code is IIZAIF  


* * *

Zelos  
thanks bud  


* * *

Emil  
everyone join!!!  


* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep! This is based on the [Babushka proximity chat incident (both rounds)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WGVueIhFsLw) with Valkyrae and Sykunno. 
> 
> Gandhara is the name of an ancient region. I remember it vividly because I watched Her Blue Sky recently and it was used as a song in that movie.
> 
> We will continue our crazy adventures next chapter on Polus: the map of snowman and stacking bodies.


	4. Game 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The games are getting more intense...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, we're moving to Polus! Here's the [map](https://i.ytimg.com/vi/JH5OGCgBqO8/sddefault.jpg).  
> This one's purposely written so you don't know who the final Impostor is for much of the game, so have fun guessing!
> 
> (Also there are only three official skit faces for Mithos so it's very limited. Sorry.)

**New Lobby**

**Colette has joined the lobby.**

  
Is everyone finally in the lobby?  


  
Sorry that I held everyone up. I kept typing the code wrongly.  


  
It's alright.  


  
Yeah, no one's gonna blame you for something silly like that.  
We all make typos.  


  
Thanks for making me feel better, Lloyd.  


  
Mic test!  


  
We can hear you _very_ clearly, idiot.  


  
Hello?  


  
You sound fine, Mithos!  


  
Wait, I don't hear anything.  


  
Try pressing Control R.  


  
Alright.  


  
Can you hear me now?  


  
Oh, I can!  


  
Affirmative!  


  
What are you doing, Colette? Are you changing your hat?  


  
Yep! Since we're playing on Polus, I want the snowman hat!  


  
Oh wow, that's adorable!  


  
Oh! How about we all wear snowman hats!  
Then we can have a party by the two snowman at the bottom of the map!  


  
Sure!  


  
OK.  


  
Everyone actually matches now.  


  
It's quite cute, actually.  


  
We're all snowmen now!  


  
We should take a screenshot! Everyone, line up!  


  
Yes, a photo-op!  


  
Of course you'd be excited over this.  


  
Is this really necessary?  


  
Get in line, Genis. _Now._  


  
Geez, geez, I'm going! Don't murder me, Sis!  


  
Move over, Lloyd. You're too far to the right.  


  
Not so far! You're blocking me now, Lloyd!  


  
Ack, I'm sorry!  


  
This is going to take a while, isn't it?  


* * *

  
Yes, I finally got the perfect screenshot!  


**The server closed the room due to inactivity.**

  
# general  
  


Genis  
rgjielfnsildweofrb  


* * *

Zelos  
we got genis to keyspam  
i count that as a victory  


* * *

Sheena  
lol  


* * *

Lloyd  
ill just make a new lobby  
brb  


* * *

Genis  
How'd we spend so much time taking a screenshot that the lobby closed?  


* * *

Marta  
it was fun though :)  


* * *

Colette  
It was!  
  


* * *

Raine  
Indeed. Do send the screenshot later.  


* * *

Marta  
yep :D will do  


* * *

Mithos  
Let's just start the game next lobby, shall we?  
Don't want to have the second one close too :p  


* * *

Emil  
yea hahahah  


* * *

Lloyd  
IUOQHF  
still same server  


* * *

Genis  
GO JOIN NOW.  


* * *

* * *

**New _New_ Lobby**

  
I'm just going to start the game.  


  
Go, go, go, go!  


* * *

**Dropship**

  
Time. To. Do. _Keys!_  


  
Right, remember to fake keys!  


  
Haha. Keys _is_ the common task this round.  
Don't forget to do it.  


  
And now we're all stacked. This would be a great time -  


  
_Holy!_  


Who Is The Impostor?

Lloyd Marta

Zelos Emil

Mithos Sheena

Raine Presea

Genis Colette

Voting Ends In: 120s

  
\- for a stack kill.  


  
Oh, I died again...  


  
That was terrifying. Did anyone see who did it?  


  
No.  


  
That's the problem with stack kills, isn't it? Almost _everyone_ was there.  


  
So we don't know who killed Colette?  


  
No. It's like what Zelos said. Everyone's under suspicion now.  


  
But everyone knows it's not me and Marta, right? We were walking away from the pile.  


  
Yes, I saw that. That doesn't fully clear the two of you of suspicion, but it does clear both of you for this kill.  


  
Great, everyone's suspicious.  


  
Well, of course that's the case!  
After all, there are two impostors _among us._  


Everyone: ...

  
Zelos, go die. Now.  


  
Everyone skip, I guess.  
There's not much else we can do.  


Lloyd has voted.  
Sheena has voted.  
Marta hs voted.  
Emil has voted.  
Mithos has voted.  
Zelos has voted.  
Genis has voted.  
Presea has voted.  


Voting Results

Lloyd Marta

Zelos Emil

Mithos Sheena

Raine Presea

Genis Colette

Proceeding In: 3s  
  


No one was ejected. (Skipped)

**Office**

  
I guess this is farewell for now. Polus is so large that we're unlikely to see each other that much.  


  
True. Farewell, then.  


  
...  
I'll go hang out with the snowmen...  


* * *

**O2**

  
Is anyone in here?  


  
Oh hello, Presea. Here to do water wheels too?  


  
Hello. I don't have water wheels, only water jug.  
  
Have you seen anything suspicious?  


  
Hmm... No.  


  
...  
Nothing seems to have happened, then. See you later, Raine.  
Someone's on cameras...  


  
Don't just leave! My body's right there, by the tree!  
  
To be killed three games in a row by a ventor is just bad luck...  


* * *

**Pile of Snowmen**

  
...  


  
You're actually here, Colette.  


  
Hi, Marta.  


  
...  
  
Since we're the only ones here, why don't we do something fun?  
  
Like sing a duet!  


  
Sing... a duet?  


  
I know you _love_ singing. So, got anything in mind?  


  
I have the perfect song in mind!  


* * *

**Specimen**

  
Lloyd, are you still on Simon Says? You've been on that since _before_ I started my download.  


  
I failed it once. Memorisation is hard, OK?  
  
Anyway, shouldn't we go do Reactor? It's been going off for awhile.  


  
I honestly thought someone would have done it by now, but we should probably go.  
  
Oh, someone's fixed it.  


  
Then we have nothing to worry about!  


* * *

**Left Reactor Tower**

  
Ah man, why is no one doing Reactor again?  
  
There, done.  
  
God damn it.  


  
Oh hi, Mithos. You did the left reactor tower?  


  
Yep. Shall we go do tasks?  


  
Come on, Genis, check the tower! HE VENTED!  


  
Yeah, let's go.  


  
Weren't you the one who said to never trust anyone?  
Double standards.  


* * *

**Vitals**

  
Marta and Sheena are dead?  
Could it be a double kill?  


  
No, it's not. Marta's was dead the last time I checked vitals, and that was a long time ago.  
I had enough time to do both sides of gas can _and_ my full node task.  


  
We should go look for the bodies if Marta's been dead for that long.  
Two more kills and the Impostors are in double kill territory.  


  
Yeah. Let's go, Emil. It's probably on the left side...  


* * *

**Office**

  
Hello once again, Presea.  


  
Let's go fix lights together once we're done with water jug.  


  
Alright.  


* * *

**MedBay**

  
OK Genis, I've checked your scan. You're clear.  


  
Great! Now I can check yours -  
  
Oh, the lights have gone out.  


  
We should go fix lights first. It's really easy to snipe a kill with the lights off.  


  
OK, let's go!  


* * *

**Pile of Snowmen**

  
Do you wanna build a snowman?  


  
Or ride our bikes around the halls?  


  
So there's actually a gathering by the snowmen.  
Is this a musical?  


  
Haha. I guess it is. Wanna join in?  


  
Oh, but I don't know the lyrics. It's been years since I watched Frozen.  


  
It's OK! You can make up them up as we go along!  
It's even more fun that way!  


  
Since it's just the three of us, sure!  


* * *

**Electrical**

  
It really is scary in the dark. I wonder where everyone else is?  
  
Why would anyone do a single kill outside Electrical?  


  
Seriously, where _are_ the bodies?  


  
Is anyone already fixing lights?  


  
Oh my god!  


  
_What the hell?_  


  
What's all the yelling outside for?  


Who Is The Impostor?

Zelos Emil

Mithos Raine

Presea Genis

Lloyd Marta

Sheena Colette

Voting Ends In: 120s

  
Hahaha!  


  
_That_ many people are dead?  


  
The body was already outside Electrical when me and Emil got there, so it had to be someone _in_ Electrical!  


  
Me and Raine were the only ones in Electrical and I was on the panel the whole time. You reported just as I fixed the lights.  


  
Then it has to be Raine, right?  


  
I was standing on the panel as well, I just didn't open it because I didn't want to accidentally mess with the lights.  
I know I'm innocent, so it must be someone who killed outside and is trying to blame it on the two of us.  


  
Raine did the second part of water jug with me in the dark, and she didn't kill me in O2.  
That makes me lean more towards her being innocent.  


  
Raine didn't kill me in weapons either, but...  


  
Me and Genis arrived last at Electrical, so it can't be us.  
Couldn't it have been you, Zelos?  


  
I've been with Zelos for a really long time trying to find bodies, and he hasn't killed me!  
It can't be him!  


  
So Presea and Raine are protecting each other, while Zelos and Emil are protecting each other?  


  
God, this is giving me a headache.  


  
But why would _anyone_ kill outside of Electrical unless it was a failed double kill?  
It doesn't make sense for Raine or Presea to kill there when so many people could put her there. And if it was Zelos and Emil, why would Zelos report it?  
  
None of this adds up...  


  
Wow, this is a mess.  


  
So we either vote for Raine, or we vote for Zelos.  


  
Well, I know who I'm voting for.  
Emil, vote with me!  


  
Got it!  


Zelos has voted.  
Emil has voted.  


  
This is ridiculous.  


Raine has voted.  
Presea has voted.  


  
Did we have to be the deciding vote?  
But someone needs to be voted out if we're on 6...  


  
That's a lot of pressure...  
  
Who are you voting for, Genis? I'll follow your lead.  


  
...  
  
Raine, then. It really doesn't make sense for Zelos to report here instead of doing a double kill.  


Genis has voted.  


  
Alright, then.  


Mithos has voted.  


  
Get ready to push the button.  


  
Trust me, we won't need to. This game is in the bag.  


Voting Results

Zelos  
Emil

Mithos Raine  


Presea Genis

Lloyd Marta

Sheena Colette

Proceeding In: 3s  
  


No one was ejected. (Tie)

**Office**

  
What? _How?_  


  
_Someone's_ lying!  
  
But that still doesn't add up. Are the pairs not actually pairs?  


  
Not the concern right now! There are 2 Impostors on 6, and we need to head for Reactor now!  


  
Genis, stay here.  


  
The rest of us are going now.  


  
They were so obsessed with figuring out the Electrical kill that they didn't have time to get into anything else.  


  
I mean, if they even bothered to discuss who was last seen with you, Marta, they would know Mithos is one of the Impostors.  


  
_Wait,_ the other one _isn't_ Presea?  


  
_Is_ Presea the other one? None of us know who the second Impostor is because we've been hanging out at the snowmen the entire game.  


  
Raine was the one who killed me. But I was so certain Presea was the other one.  


  
Raine? I had no clue.  


  
I guess we were all tricked, huh?  


  
Oh, that's not Reactor. This is bad.  


  
Right! Let's go see the fun!  


* * *

**Comms Panel**

  
They didn't call Reactor!  


  
I've never seen anyone _other_ than Lloyd call Comms!  


  
I don't think there's enough time to fix this. None of us are good at fixing Comms.  


  
Ah, you ready?  


  
3, 2, 1 -  


Defeat  
Impostors: Raine and Mithos

**Lobby**

  
Wait, it _wasn't_ Presea?  


  
Same, Emil, same.  


  
Ah. I've been marinated.  
You actually thought to fake water jug in the dark, Raine. That's...  


  
A scary amount of foresight.  


  
I actually witnessed Mithos kill Marta and checked vitals before the lights went out, so I thought the safest route would be to continue faking tasks.  
And I could see you with walking into Office with Impostor vision, Presea.  


  
Raine once again showing that you should not cross her. _Ever._  


  
Haha. Good game, Raine.  
I'm surprised no one found the bodies.  


  
Yeah. _So many people_ walked right past my dead body.  


  
Yeah, Genis. I have a bone to pick with you.  
Don't you know you should always check Reactor tower?  


  
I know. I just didn't want...  


  
Special treatment much?  


  
_Anyway,_ how did you fake walking onto the medscan so well, Mithos?  
I actually believed that you checked my scan!  


  
...  
  
I, uh, practiced it on Freeplay.  


  
Wait, what?  


  
That's really dedicated! Congratulations on winning your first game!  


  
Thank you.  


  
I think my brain broke from this round.  


  
Do you need time to recover, Lloyd?  


  
_Hey!_  


  
It's just a joke.  


  
I know.  


  
Haha.  


  
Next game, next game!  


  
Yeah!  


  
Let's go, go, go!  


  
The excitement seems so high now.  


  
The last few minutes of this game were actually so exciting!  
Hope the next few games are like this too.  


  
OK, OK, I'm starting the next game!  


  
Good luck, everyone!  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The snowman thing is based on my personal games, where I insisted we all wear snowman because we were nearing Christmas. This is how the snowman hat looks like!  
>   
> And these are the adorable snowmen on Polus! You can only reach this location as a ghost.  
>   
> Next time, we continue on Polus!


	5. Game 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone's lucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one starts mid-match and was really fun to write :) Honestly, no one takes proximity chat seriously...

**That One Giant Rock**

  
Why am I chasing you around this rock again?  


  
Why are you asking _me?_  
I'm sorry I insulted your inability to perform simple mathematical deductions!  
Negative 18 is clearly smaller than 5...  


  
I guess I'll stop now.  


  
_Thank you!_  


  
Hello! You two sound like you're having fun!  


  
Do we?  


  
It's always fun to spend time with friends! Don't you agree?  


  
Yeah!  


  
When someone isn't being an idiot, then yes.  


  
Oh! Can we go to storage together?  


  
Sure!  
  
But why storage?  


  
Ah, Lloyd. I see you have not heard of the deathtrap that is storage.  


  
I should have gone first thing, really. Heading to storage any later is like asking to be killed.  
  
But if the three of us are together, then we can protect each other!  


  
A group of three _is_ effective. If there's one Impostor here, they can't kill.  
Let's get going, then. Refuelling takes a while.  


  
I'm just glad to be with my best friends!  


  
Yep! Let's go!  


* * *

**Storage Door**

  
Emil?  


  
Are _all_ of you going Storage as well?  


  
I have refuelling and I wanted someone to accompany me...  


  
So I guess we're the entourage.  


  
There were 2 people in Storage on the admin table and 2 dead bodies on Vitals, so I came to check.  
Lemme just open this door...

  
There really are two bodies in here!  


  
I think Presea and Raine had the same idea as me...  


  
Don't report it yet!  
  
We can discuss it first.  


  
It's probably a double kill. I passed both Raine and Presea at the left gas station when I went to MedBay.  


  
Sheena passed me to go into Specimen when I was at admin table. Everyone else was in O2.  


  
Me and Genis don't know anything. I've been chasing Genis around the rock.  


  
Yeah. We were doing lava monitor and Lloyd somehow didn't know that negative numbers are smaller than positive numbers.  


  
...  


  
_Hey!_  


  
Yeah, yeah. I won't mention it anymore.  
  
Anyway... Let me just report these bodies now.  


Who Is The Impostor?

Lloyd Marta

Zelos Emil

Mithos Sheena

Genis Colette

Raine Presea

Voting Ends In: 120s

  
Where was it?  


  
They were both in storage.  


  
Yeah. Me, Colette, Genis and Emil found them together.  


  
I saw them alive about... 30 seconds ago?  
So I think it's someone in O2.  


  
I _just_ left O2, but the rest of us were all in there at some point.  
We were all pretty scattered, though...  


  
Could someone have vented into Storage? The vent in there leads to the one below MedBay and the lower vent in Office.  


  
Me and Lloyd were around the MedBay vent for most of the round. No one used it.  
Though I guess someone could have used the Office vent.  


  
Given everyone else was in O2, I don't think anyone could have reached the Office vent...?  


  
So all four of us are under suspicion.  


  
But Emil, I passed you at Admin table when I went into Specimen. I couldn't have had enough time to go from O2 to Storage and then to Office, right?  


  
No, you could have. It's possible. But we could argue over this forever, so let's just drop it.  
Smart, though, for the Impostors to take out Presea and Raine in the first round.  


  
Yeah, that's true.  


  
Skip! Skip! Skip!  


Zelos has voted.  
Sheena has voted.  
Lloyd has voted.  
Colette has voted.  
Genis has voted.  
Mithos has voted.  
Marta has voted.  
Emil has voted.  


Voting Results

Lloyd Marta

Zelos Emil

Mithos  
Sheena

Genis Colette

Raine Presea

Proceeding In: 3s  
  


No one was ejected. (Skipped)

**Office**

  
Who voted for me?  


  
Hey, Genis, Colette, shall we stick together this turn too?  


  
Sure!  
  
I still have to go to storage, though...  


  
This feels like a bad omen.  
Might as well get it over with.  


  
The three of them are together again.  


  
It's nice.  
  
Though doesn't this make it harder for the Impostors...?  


  
I suppose... But it also makes it easier to get isolated kills without the group finding it.  
I guess we'll see.  


* * *

**Specimen**  


  
You done, Sheena?  


  
Woah! I didn't know you were in here at all.  


  
Too busy doing Simon Says?  


  
It got interrupted last meeting, which is the worst.  
  
But you would know, right? Simon Says is your sworn mortal enemy.  


  
Ugh, don't mention it. I swear this game is cursed for me.  
Not only does it never give me Impostor, it conspires to make me do Simon Says every game!  


  
Ha! I'm sure you'll get it. Eventually.  


  
...  


* * *

**Rocket**

  
Hi, Marta.  


  
Hi, Mithos!  


  
Would you like to see something cool in MedBay?  


  
Something cool?  
  
I need to go there anyway, so sure!  


**MedBay Toilets**

  
If you look closely at the toilet stall closest to the vent, you can see a white Crewmate hiding in there.  


  
  
...  
  
Wow, there _is_ someone in there! How'd you know?  


  
The official Twitter account shared it.  
  
Thanks for following me here. 

  
I'm not even mad. I expected that.  


  
Following someone into an area where almost no one goes _is_ asking for death.  


  
That was a really interesting thing to learn, though!  


  
It was! Did you know, Raine?  


  
No, I didn't. It's good to learn something new everyday.  


  
Huh, I just realised Mithos got it twice in a row.  


* * *

**Right Gas**

  
Thanks for accompanying me!  


  
No problem!  
  
At least you're not dead again...  


  
Yeah, Colette's been dying first a _lot_.  
It's a little unfair...  


  
That's really nice of you two...  
  
But it's OK. It's all in good fun!  


  
But we should all have an equal chance to play.  


  
Yeah. We can just tell everyone else before the next game.  
If there is one. We've played quite a bit.  


  
That's so sweet of you two. Thank you!  
  
But I'm done with refuelling, so we should get going.  
Where do you two need to go?  


  
I have wires in MedBay.  


  
Hey, me too!  


  
MedBay it is, then!  


* * *

**Office**

  
Um, Zelos. You remember we did keys at the start of this round?  


  
Yep. No stack kills happened this time, though.  
What about it?  


  
Keys was our common task. So why are you standing in front of card swipe?  


  
...  


  
  
It's Zelos, it's Zelos! He finally got it!  


  
What about Zelos?  


Who Is The Impostor?

Lloyd Zelos

Mithos Sheena

Genis Colette

Marta Emil

Raine Presea

Voting Ends In: 120s

  
Wait, what?  


  
Zelos reported it?  


  
There was another body, then.  


  
That's not important, all of you shut up!  
What do you get when you combine blue and red?  


  
Huh????  


  
Is this... a riddle?  


  
I actually know this one! It's purple!  


  
Riddles are fun when you know the answer!  


  
So it's Sheena, then!  


Lloyd has voted.  


  
Lloyd...?  


  
_Lloyd!_  


  
You just voted based on _that_?  


  
What - I got the riddle right, didn't I?  


  
He's _very_ happy over getting basic color theory...  


  
Haha...  


  
He did get it right.  


  
Can't believe that worked.  


  
Me... neither?  


  
You didn't even give me a chance to explain!  
  
He killed Emil right in front of me!  


  
Oh.  
  
Why didn't you say that sooner?  


  
To be fair, I did drown her out.  
It could still be either of us, though.  


  
Unfortunately, I know Lloyd's not an Impostor because we've been together this whole time.  
So it's hopeless!  


  
Just vote for whoever you want, I guess!  


  
The other one has to be Mithos...  
  
Wait, _again_?  


Colette has voted.  
Genis has voted.  
Sheena has voted.  
Mithos has voted.  
Zelos has voted.  


Voting Results

Lloyd  
Zelos  


Mithos  
Sheena  


Genis Colette

Marta Emil

Raine Presea

Proceeding In: 3s  
  


  
Wait, who voted for _me?!!_  


  
Me. Because you deserve it.  


  
I'm sorry...  


  
Goodbye, cruel world.  


  
I hope the lava's not too hot.  


Sheena was ejected.

**Office**

  
...  


  
...  


  
...  


  
...  


  
...  


  
Just kill me. I accept my fate.  


  
O... K?  


  
You still have to wait another... 20 seconds?  


  
I guess we all get to sit here and talk!  


  
Did you actually get it twice in a row, Mithos?  


  
Yeah. I get it quite a lot when I play on public lobbies.  


  
Man, some people are just really lucky.  
This is... literally my first time as Impostor.  


  
Oh, there's the Reactor alarm.  


  
Now that I think about it, there hasn't been a single sabotage this round.  


  
Winning without sabotaging lights at all...  


  
Not long now!  


  
There. Let's put you out of your misery.  


* * *

Defeat  
Impostors: Zelos and Mithos

  
Congratulations, Zelos. You finally got to play Impostor.  
  
The double kill in Storage was not appreciated.  


  
It was the perfect opportunity!  


  
This has finally proved it to me. Storage really _is_ a death trap.  


  
I died by the _button_ of all places. That just... feels wrong.  


  
I am curious. Mithos, how often do you get Impostor?  


  
The last time I looked at my stats, the ratio was 2 to 1 for Impostor to Crewmate. If I remember correctly.  
  
There was even one time I got it three times in a row in the same public lobby. That was fun.  


  
That's... a lot.  


  
That's a 0.08 percent chance. How?  


  
Please, no more math. Please spare me.  


  
That's really lucky!  


  
Please transfer your luck to me.  


  
No, I think it's more fun to watch you suffer as you never get Impostor again.  


  
Sheena, why would you do this to me?  
I'm sorry for pinning Emil's murder on you, but it's not my fault Lloyd actually fell for it!  


  
Ugh...  


  
How about we agree to never talk about this again?  


  
Yeah, sure...  


  
Oh, it's actually getting rather late. Should we stop here?  


  
That's a good idea.  
  
Everyone should head back to Discord before the lobby closes!  


  
Right.  


* * *

**Discord Voicechat**

  
It's been a really fun night!  


  
It has!  


  
Everyone has... interesting strategies.  


  
Right. You could say that.  


  
There was a lot of yelling involved... but this was really good at relieving stress.  


  
Agreed!  


  
I'm glad I got the chance to play with all of you again!  


  
For real though, please let me get Impostor more. The one time was really fun.  


  
I don't think anyone was taking last game too seriously though...  


  
Don't take my one victory away from me! Have mercy, Sheena!  


  
Fine, fine! You did pull it off really well near the end there.  
Guess it's revenge for all the times I falsely accused you.  


  
Yeah, you deserved it for last time.  
  
But Mithos, can you really not transfer your luck to me?  


  
That's not how it works, unfortunately. Besides, I like getting Impostor all the time.  
You'd have more luck praying to the Among Us Gods.  


  
...  
I guess it's time to set up a shrine.  


  
Ooh, can I help?  


  
Me too, me too!  


  
You're free to give me suggestions!  


  
Well, I'm afraid I have to cut the night short. It _is_ rather late.  
All of you should get some rest.  


  
But isn't this the middle of the weekend...?  


  
Right, mom.  


  
If you call me that again, Genis, I'm grounding you for the rest of the year.  


  
Noted, Sis! Geez...  


  
Ah! I haven't gotten you back for last time, Genis.  


  
Last time...?  
  
Oh. When I muted you.  


  
Right. One day, an opportunity will come.  


  
Suuuuure. I'll be waiting with bated breath.  


  
I... kinda forgot this ever happened.  


  
I think most of us did.  


  
So did I...  
  
Anyway, thank you to everyone who came! It was really fun!  
Have a good night, everyone!  


  
You too!  


  
Yeah, time to go finish a few more episodes of anime.  


  
I can probably finish a few more assignments too.  


  
We have that one history essay, right?  


  
And our group project is due in two weeks.  


  
I'm glad I'm not in school right now...  


  
I guess it was too much to hope that all of you would actually get any sleep.  


  
Bye!  


**Emil has disconnected.  
Marta has disconnected.  
Colette has disconnected.  
Lloyd has disconnected.  
Raine has disconnected.  
Genis has disconnected.  
Mithos has disconnected.  
Presea has disconnected.  
Zelos has disconnected.  
Sheena has disconnected.  
**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus points if you can spot the actual difference between the neutral and the happy Mithos skit faces because it's so subtle. 
> 
> I relate to Zelos because I never get Impostor. And when I do the games are completely messed up. Like once everyone just disconnected and I didn't get the chance to play. 
> 
> There was originally going to be 7 chapters, but I'm going to cut it short. Next chapter is the last one, but it might take some time to complete because life. (And the iMessage overlays take the longest to work)


	6. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And the end arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a few weeks late (and running low on motivation T_T) but here's the final chapter!
> 
> Do you remember how Marta took a screenshot before they started playing on Polus? Just pretend she sent it to the group chat because I don't have an appropriate photo to use in this fic. 
> 
> Enjoy! :D

Genis for President(Happy Person Raising One Hand ≊ Happy Person Raising Hand)  
  
Monday 10:06 AM  
Marta  
forgot to post the screenshot from Saturday so here it is! (Grinning Face With Smiling Eyes )  
  
Yay, all the snowmen! So cute!!! (Purple Heart )  
  
Sheena  
asking us all to wear the snowmen hat was a great idea colette  
Thank you! (Smiling Face With Open Mouth And Tightly-Closed Eyes )  


Genis for President(Happy Person Raising One Hand ≊ Happy Person Raising Hand)  
  
Monday 11:01 AM  
(Two Hearts )Lloyd(Two Hearts )  
im so tired i just woke up (Tired Face )  
thats a good screenshot tho  
Emil  
just woke up???!!! its 11??!!  
Sheena  
hang on for a second  
i just yelled at zelos and can confirm he's still sleeping  


Genis for President(Happy Person Raising One Hand ≊ Happy Person Raising Hand)  
  
Marta  
youre lucky lloyd  
genis has lessons rite now and cant come after you  
(Two Hearts )Lloyd(Two Hearts )  
(Face With Stuck-Out Tongue )  
Emil  
saturday was real fun  
We'll be starting school in three months. It'll be harder to organise anything then.  
Marta  
(Loudly Crying Face )  


Genis for President(Happy Person Raising One Hand ≊ Happy Person Raising Hand)  
  
Sheena  
school is the bane of my existence  
(Two Hearts )Lloyd(Two Hearts )  
someone else is free to organise  
pls dont leave it to me again  
I can do it. You must be tired after doing it twice, Lloyd!  


Genis for President(Happy Person Raising One Hand ≊ Happy Person Raising Hand)  
  
(Two Hearts )Lloyd(Two Hearts )  
IT IS VERY TIRING  
Sheena  
lol we shall have mercy on u lloyd  
Marta  
there r so many mods i want to try  
like jester!!!  
Emil  
jester is perfect for u marta  


Genis for President(Happy Person Raising One Hand ≊ Happy Person Raising Hand)  
  
Jester...?  
(Two Hearts )Lloyd(Two Hearts )  
u know what im going back to sleep  
gd nite  
Good night! Have a good nap! (Sleeping Face )  
Emil  
its the middle of the day  
Sheena  
(Face With Tears Of Joy )  


Genis for President(Happy Person Raising One Hand ≊ Happy Person Raising Hand)  
  
Monday 01:13 PM  
Zelos  
good afternoon  
Emil  
what got you out of bed  
Sheena  
oh orochi pushed the zombie out of bed  
there was a lot of screaming for ten minutes  
Marta  
ok?????  


Genis for President(Happy Person Raising One Hand ≊ Happy Person Raising Hand)  
  
Monday 03:07 PM  
Genis  
Really guys? 1 PM?  
Mithos  
Must be nice to wake up so late :(  
Presea  
is lloyd even awake  


* * *

Seles(Cherry Blossom )  
  
Monday 05:10 PM  
zelos  
my dearest little sister  
do u think that just because you arent physically here that i cant retaliate  
call me that again and i will throw your music collection out the window  
im sorry seles pls forgive me  


Seles(Cherry Blossom )  
  
why am i always treated like this (Pensive Face )  
h a h a very funny  
so why r u texting me  
i managed to negotiate with mom and dad in your place  
theyve agreed to let you come home and do your course of study if u can get perfect grades  
oof thats a tough deal  


Seles(Cherry Blossom )  
  
but thank u so much seles  
must have been hard  
dont worry ill get u to pay me back  
uhhhh how much do i owe u then  
no its ok youll be in my debt for the rest of your life  
what (Fearful Face )  
(Slightly Smiling Face )  
go inform the banshee  
(Pensive Face )  


* * *

(Two Hearts )Lloyd(Two Hearts )  
  
Monday 07:04 PM  
hi colette  
Hi, Lloyd! Did you sleep through the whole day?  
huh? oh no i had some errands to run in the afternoon  
Oh. That explains why you've been missing for the whole afternoon.  
Have you eaten dinner?  
yep  


(Two Hearts )Lloyd(Two Hearts )  
  
moms signature stew  
Oh, it's really good! I miss when I could just come over for lunch (Pensive Face )  
abt that  
would you like to come over next friday  
I don't mind! But this is really sudden.  
the last time u came over was with sheena and zelos two months ago?  
mom misses u and shes agreed to cook the stew  


(Two Hearts )Lloyd(Two Hearts )  
  
That's a hard deal to turn down!  
and i have something i want to tell u in person  
Oh. Ok!  
I'm probably free, but let me check!  
yea we can work out the details later  
(Hugging Face )  


* * *

(Party Popper )Colette's Birthday(Confetti Ball )  
  
Monday 07:30 PM  
Zelos(Guitar ) was added.  
Sheena(Direct Hit ) was added.  
Genis(Nerd Face ) was added.  
Sheena(Direct Hit )  
rite its coming up next friday  
Zelos(Guitar )  
r we gonna do something for the angel this year  
we were too busy last year to do anything good  


(Party Popper )Colette's Birthday(Confetti Ball )  
  
i invited her over to my place for next friday  
the four of us could throw a party  
Sheena(Direct Hit )  
good idea i dont think anyone else has anything on in the evening  
i can take leave if its really necessary  
genis r u free  


(Party Popper )Colette's Birthday(Confetti Ball )  
  
Genis(Nerd Face )  
I don't have debate club next Friday, so I can make it in the afternoon.  
Sheena(Direct Hit )  
sweet  
what abt everyone else?  
we can ask if they're interested to attend  
i just added u three first  
Zelos(Guitar )  
just checked im clear for next friday too  
can i sing  


(Party Popper )Colette's Birthday(Confetti Ball )  
  
sure? i guess?  
Sheena(Direct Hit )  
i expect an amazing rendition of happy birthday  
Zelos(Guitar )  
:(  
what if people cant attend tho  
Genis(Nerd Face )  
We can get them to pass us their presents.  
Everyone has a physical contact in us four.  


(Party Popper )Colette's Birthday(Confetti Ball )  
  
Genis(Nerd Face )  
But Lloyd, did Colette really suspect nothing when you're actively planning something for next Friday?  
i think she forgot it was her birthday again  
Zelos(Guitar )  
yea sounds like her she did that last year too  
dont get it (Confused Face )  
Sheena(Direct Hit )  
of course U dont  
dont start arguing here pls :(  
we can continue planning tmr  


* * *

Sheena(Face Throwing A Kiss )  
  
Tuesday 05:20 PM  
hows your first day back!  
meh i guess  
things r still p tense and my parents arent really talking to me much  
but at least im back in the house!  
hope it gets better  
youre welcome back at my place anytime  


Sheena(Face Throwing A Kiss )  
  
i swear theyll only get angrier  
i forgot your parents also hate all of us (Upside-Down Face )  
thanks for all the help  


Sheena(Face Throwing A Kiss )  
  
i swear theyll only get angrier  
i forgot your parents also hate all of us (Upside-Down Face )  
thanks for all the help  


Sheena(Face Throwing A Kiss )  
  
i swear theyll only get angrier  
i forgot your parents also hate all of us (Upside-Down Face )  
thanks for all the help  


Sheena(Face Throwing A Kiss )  
  
sheena?  
youre a friend so of course ill help if u need it  
thanks  
in return youll be the first to hear my new song  
oh youre working on another one already?  


Sheena(Face Throwing A Kiss )  
  
but uh no thanks i dont need to hear your new cringey love song first  
u wound me  
(Loudly Crying Face )  
im joking ill gladly listen to it  
but im not taking back the cringe bit  
(Face With Cold Sweat )  


* * *

Group Projects! So Fun! :)   
  
Tuesday 08:13 PM  
can we hold another meeting tomorrow right after school?  
we need to allocate tasks  
Genis  
Sure!  
Mithos  
No problem. We did most of the preliminary work on Saturday, so once we allocate tasks we can finish the project quickly.  


Group Projects! So Fun! :)   
  
Mithos  
Just hope that Professor Raine doesn't hold our class back again.  
pray that the troublemakers aren't too bad tmr  
Genis  
Not much hope there.  
Mithos  
(Pensive Face )  


* * *

_1 Week Later_

(Party Popper )Colette's Birthday(Confetti Ball )  
  
Thursday 08:06 PM  
everythings prepared rite!  
Sheena(Direct Hit )  
think so  
we have the cake, balloons, party poppers, gifts  
should be everything!  
Zelos(Guitar )  
in honour of our little angel lets make this the best birthday party ever  
Sheena(Direct Hit )  
AGREED!  


* * *

Zelos(Guitar )  
  
Thursday 09:12 PM  
um  
whats up bud  
im getting last minute nerves  
help (Confounded Face )  
?  
what r u trying to do  
after the celebration tmr  
im gonna tell colette  


Zelos(Guitar )  
  
u WHAT  
oh god why r u moving so fast its scary  
but congrats!  
but im so nervous ???  
just get it off your chest youll feel better  
and the truth will be out so things wont be in that awkward area  


Zelos(Guitar )  
  
besides you two can always stay as very close friends if it doesnt work out  
tho i doubt that will happen  
u give surprisingly good advice?  
OI  
but good luck  
what abt u?  


Zelos(Guitar )  
  
i have plans  
that involve a song  
that is all i will say  
uhhhhh ok  
good luck to you too  
(Smirking Face )  


* * *

Zelos  
@rockingthatguitar

just threw a rad party for @lovingdogs where I got to showcase my beautiful voice!

❤ 40 9:42 PM - December 2, 2020

5 people are talking about this

  


Colette  
@lovingdogs

replying to  @rockingthatguitar

Thank you so much you sang really well!  
  
I'm so thankful to all of my friends for being in my life. :)

❤ 3 10:03 PM - December 2, 2020

1 person is talking about this

  


Marta  
@DancingSwallow

replying to  @lovingdogs

this is???? tOO cute???

❤ 2 10:15 PM - December 2, 2020

  


Sheena  
@regulatingzelos

the downside to going to a friend's house that is across the country is getting home late and crashing 

❤ 2 11:03 PM - December 2, 2020

1 person is talking about this

  


Genis  
@ineedabreak

replying to  @regulatingzelos

I'm... so tired. Parties are draining... Thank god tomorrow is Saturday. 

❤ 1 11:10 PM - December 2, 2020

1 person is talking about this

  


Sheena  
@regulatingzelos

replying to  @ineedabreak

lol I forgot you HAD a twitter account you never post on here. still better than lloyd. 

❤ 1 11:10 PM - December 2, 2020

  


Regal Bryant  
@RegalBryant

It's sweet to see people change their relationship status on Facebook from Single to In a Relationship.

❤ 2 9:04 AM - December 3, 2020

1 person is talking about this

  


Marta  
@DancingSwallow

replying to  @RegalBryant

lmao facebook? I only know two people who still use it and you are one of them

❤ 1 9:15 AM - December 3, 2020

1 person is talking about this

  


Marta  
@DancingSwallow

replying to  @DancingSwallow

WAIT

❤ 0 9:34 AM - December 3, 2020

* * *

(Chipmunk )Emil(Four Leaf Clover )  
  
Satuday 09:40 AM  
EMIL  
EMIL EMIL EMIL!!!  
EMILLLLL!!!!  
Saturday 10:21 AM  
what  
CHECK COLETTE'S ACCOUNT ON FACEBOOK  
facebook????  


(Chipmunk )Emil(Four Leaf Clover )  
  
i dont think my account even exists anymore  
JUST DO IT  
????? ok????  
brb gonna boot up facebook for some reason  
if theres nothing on here... (Unamused Face )  
trust me its worth it  
igreonrcerfk i cant believe they did it before i convinced colette to join insta  


* * *

Colette(Beating Heart )  
  
Saturday 02:04 PM  
hey colette  
wanna go cycling in east coast park next week!  
That's an amazing idea! We can go to the beach too.  
wanna build sand castles  
Sure!!! (Smiling Face With Open Mouth And Tightly-Closed Eyes )  
(Growing Heart )  
(Growing Heart )  


**~fin~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To clarify more people did show up at the celebration I was just lazy to work out the logistics.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading to the end! I hope you enjoyed this fun little romp. Probably won't be revisiting this.

**Author's Note:**

> This uses the [iMessage overlay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6434845/chapters/14729722) from [La_Temperenza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Temperanza/pseuds/La_Temperanza) and [CodenameCarrot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodenameCarrot/pseuds/CodenameCarrot), the [twitter overlay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517134) from [gardusan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gadaursan/pseuds/gadaursan), and the [discord overlay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142470) from [Heterochromia_Mars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heterochromia_Mars/pseuds/Heterochromia_Mars). The chat log was done with the [TOS skit faces](https://tales.neoseeker.com/wiki/Category:Skit_Faces_\(Symphonia\)) and [DOTNW skit faces](https://talesofanswers.tumblr.com/private/78610925270/tumblr_n1y0pkvcAG1rsepsd) to simulate the skits.
> 
> The Among Us voting screen was done by me, using code from [La_Temperenza's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/La_Temperanza/pseuds/La_Temperanza) [rounded playlist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4826000). Here's a [guide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27665272) on how to use it.
> 
> Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it!  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Umbry2000)  
> (Edit no. 2: The link was broken)


End file.
